Portable devices are widely used and becoming commonplace in a variety of settings. One particular setting involves use of such devices inside a traveling vehicle to entertain the vehicle occupants and enhance a trip experience. Popular portable devices often include navigation units, mobile cellular devices having navigation applications, DVD players, and tablets used for viewing movies and the like. Power for such mobile devices may be accommodated through a vehicle's preexisting power supply input such as a cigarette lighter or an auxiliary power port. The portable device is then, often times, held by a vehicle occupant seated in the second row or third row seating areas where the portable device is not properly secured and not easily accessible or visible to vehicle occupants. Known portable device holders are often complex in nature for the positioning and retention of a portable device therein. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adjustable portable electronic device holder that is integrated into and concealed within a vehicle interior, while providing features that facilitate the secure loading and unloading of the portable electronic device by the vehicle passengers.